


Awkward Life of the Tin Dog

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Gen, Pete's World, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's seriously starting to regret staying in Pete's World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Life of the Tin Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 302

It's bad enough having a dead man's face; when Mickey learns that Ricky and Jake were lovers, he starts having serious regrets about staying in the alternate universe. Not that there's anything he can do about it.

He's just started to settle in when Rose gets trapped in the universe with him. He'd thought he was at least _starting_ to get over her, no such luck. Rose, meanwhile, spends her time pining for the Doctor.

With all of that, is it any wonder that when Rose finds the dimension gun, he's the first to support her plan to use it?


End file.
